


Nitinol Wings

by Fetching_Trekky



Series: Metal Feathers [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Always Female Tony Stark, BAMF!Toni, F/M, Fem-Tony Stark, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, I've got decision commitment issues regarding pairings sometimes, Jarvis Ana and Peggy pretty much raise Toni as much as they can, Maria Stark's A+ Parenting, Multi, Neglect, Odin's A+ Parenting, Only pretty blind and thickheaded, Thor Is a Good Bro, may be Toni/Bucky or Tony/Bucky/Steve I have no clue, might possibly even be a Toni/Bucky/Loki thing, or just a Toni/Loki thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 16:11:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8997763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fetching_Trekky/pseuds/Fetching_Trekky
Summary: She came into the world early. Premature, too small for the world she was gifted to, but healthy. Her birth caused complications on her mother. Complications that caused her great strife. Through her life, she was reminded of this, until she wasn’t, but then she was all alone, or felt as much. She grew strong, but remained blind, until she wasn’t, but then it was too late, for her at least. But she kept going and grew stronger, and she saved the world. Fighting for her life until she had people to fight for her. That is the life of Toni Stark. And this is her story.





	

She came into the world early. Premature, too small for the world she was gifted to, but healthy. Her birth caused complications on her mother. Complications that caused her great strife. Through her life, she was reminded of this, until she wasn’t, but then she was all alone, or felt as much. She grew strong, but remained blind, until she wasn’t, but then it was too late, for her at least. But she kept going and grew stronger, and she saved the world. Fighting for her life until she had people to fight for her. That is the life of Toni Stark. And this is her story. 

~

Jarvis stood outside the door, waiting while he watched the town car drive up the driveway to deliver the new mother and babe to the waiting household. He would, of course, been driving the car himself, but the household staff required his presence for last minute decisions regarding the infant’s suite’s furnishings. 

The room was painted a calming blue for the months, while the majority of furniture had also been moved to their proper places. But any final touches and accents were left to the last minute, held on standby, waiting for the Master’s input. Finally, the Madam of the house went into labor, though it was at least a month too early, forcing Jarvis to make the rest of the adjustments by himself. 

Once the car reached the front steps Jarvis left his post to open the car door. Reaching inside, Jarvis helped the Madam from the vehicle, then reached inside for the babe held by a nurse that was hired to look after the child and new mother, who had faced complications from the birth. 

And struck was he, as he gazed at the babe for the first time. 

Beautiful...it was beautiful...She...She, for she was undeniably a little baby girl, was beautiful. And in that moment, Jarvis’ heart broke, for he knew what awaited this little innocent babe from a world and family that expected a male heir for the Stark legacy. 

~

Jarvis knew he was in for a world of heartbreak as he carried the baby girl into her rooms. He was now thankful for the decision to place the child into the rooms in a different wing of the house than her progenitors. Maria Stark, the girl’s mother had dismissed both Jarvis and the baby that he carried from her sight, followed by the nurse, who briefly spoke to him. 

“They have yet to name the child, and upon asking, Mrs. Stark said for one of the nurses to name her. The nursing staff tried, but couldn’t come up with a name they could all agree upon. She’s perfectly healthy, though small, even with her being premature. She is fed through donated breastmilk. I’m sorry to place this all on you, but Mrs. Stark has made clear that my responsibilities are to her alone, and my employment is to be terminated as soon as she becomes well again,” Jarvis held the child in one arm, surprised by the sudden influx of information as well as the treatment the babe has already received from her mother, to grab the bag handed to him by the nurse. 

“Her paperwork is all in there, so I assume it will be filed soon. I really must go, good luck.” She says quickly while following Madam Stark into the house. He was left alone.

He placed the surprisingly still sleeping babe into her bassinet and collapsed, albeit gracefully and with the utmost dignity, into a chair left at a small table. He placed the baby’s bag onto the table and began to empty it. Milk, diapers provided by the hospital, wipes, and a folder, filled with paperwork, namely her milk delivery information as well as her birth certificate. He stared at the document that lay waiting for her name to be placed.

~

“Darling, could you come to the den for a moment?” Ana Jarvis heard once she entered the house. 

“Yes, one moment!” She called putting her shopping away in their bedroom before entering the den. 

“Hello dear, how was your day? Did Ms. Stark and the baby come home tod-Oh! Well, hello little one!” She startled but quickly recovered upon seeing the babe in her husband’s arms. The child was beautiful, slightly propped up and leaning on the man’s chest, big beautiful blue eyes taking in the whole room before settling on the new occupant. She was seemingly able to focus on the woman, though Ana knew it should be impossible. 

Jarvis smiled while motioning for his wife to sit beside him on the sofa. 

“Darling, I need your opinion on something.”

“What is it, Dear?” Ana asked, slightly distractedly. Her finger had been claimed by the baby, whom she quickly realized was a baby girl. 

“A name, specifically a name suitable for this little one.” Ana startled back into awareness and looked at her husband. 

“I don’t understand….This is the Stark’s child is it not?” She asked as she gently stroked her finger across the adorable cheek of the baby. 

“Well, yes it is indeed, however...The girl’s Sir and Ma’am have failed to name the child, and she needs a name. Upon being asked Ma’am left it to the nursing staff at the hospital, but they could not come up with a name to fit, and I tried to ask Sir, but he...he closed off and left the residence completely. I fear it has been left to me, to us.”  
“I, I understand,” Jarvis left her to her thoughts knowing it might take time to come up with something. Meanwhile, they both shifted to sit in the floor and placed the babe down, to spend the next hour playing with the incredibly aware child.


End file.
